UN VALS PARA SAN VALENTIN
by Darkred-sun
Summary: NEW Up Cap 5!Una pluma puede causar muchos problema, Herm ira al baile de S.valentin con su peor enemigo draco, mas aparte haran un baile especial, que mas puede pasar! Del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Entra y averigualo..
1. La invitación

** BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFCTIC ESPERO K LES GUSTE Y QUE LES AGRADE Y PONGAN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**"" :pensamiento d elos personajes**

**... :continuan**

**- : dialogos**

**(n/a):nota de la autora**

* * *

**UN VALS PARA SAN VALENTÍN**

Capitulo 1--- LA INVITACIÓN---

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Howart

Los jóvenes iban en a su clase de adivinación. Todos ya estaban en el 6º año- Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville, Luna.

Antes de que terminara la clase de adivinación la profesora les indico a todos que las chicas se quedaran que quería hablar con ellas e hizo que los chavos se retiraran.

La profesora empezó a hablar con las chicas que próximamente había un baile que recientemente se había organiza para el Día de san Valentín que solo hacían falta unas 5 días para ese acontecimiento.

Bueno como un regalo para todas ustedes- dijo la profesora-Les voy a dar una pluma

Todas quedaron sorprendidas y anonadas ante ese presente de la profesora

Luego la profesora les comento que la pluma no esa simplemente eso que les iba a servir para que con esto pondrá una marca (**n/a:eso pare como que uno animal…... dijera esto es mío)** a quien va a ser su pareja con un anillo de color plata y además que las primeras 3 parejas traerán anillos de oro estas serán elegidas al azar y abra una pareja que traerá un anillo de oro con un diamante esa será la pareja sorpresa. Estas 4 parejas abrirán el baile y no obstante la última pareja hará un baile especial. De repente todas estaban emocionadas y alegres

Claro que era lógico que la persona quien invitara debe de escuchar su invitación y aceptar de alguna manera-dijo la profesora-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? Esta es la pregunta que deben de efectuar y los jóvenes debe de asistir o decir si o si quiero o cualquier tipo de afirmación.

Después una joven morena de cabellos castaño le dirigió una pregunta la profesora- que pasaría si no quieres invitar a esa persona o cometes un error al invitar la persona.

Pues lo unico que deben deshacer es fideum ring-contesto la profesora –y con esto se desaparécelos anillo a excepción de las 4 parejas especiales.

Nota. Lo que olvido decir y que no escucharon las otras chicas de que si los chicos tocaban la pluma y afirmaban o hacían la misma pregunta o algo parecida también les concedía el anillo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya en los pasillos de Howart…Hermione iba caminando y preguntándose a quien invitaría y recordando la pregunta como la debería de efectuar cuando de repente vio en uno de los patios al capitán de quiddicht de Griffindor.

"que lindo se ve el capitán de griffindor"- pensó Herm

Que tal si…-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la vuelta para salir a el patio cuando…

El se dirigía a su entrenamiento pero de lo que ella no se percato que del otro lado del ala del patio la estaba observando un rubio muy bien parecido. Lo que ella no imaginaba que es te apuesto joven lo iba ver en la siguiente vuelta del pasillo.

Cuando dio vuelta al pilar cocho con un joven

Ella inmediatamente pidió disculpas.

Discúlpame –dijo Hermione

…..umm ...Fíjate por donde vas Sangre sucia-esto lo había dicho un joven alto, rubio, de ojos gris azulados, con un buen porte y algo mojado porque acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de quiddicht y salido de las duchas y se dirigía a su sala común el se encontraba solo.

Malfoy!!!-contesto un Hermione sorprendida y tirada en el suelo con sus libros que llevaba en la mano

Malfoy la veía desde arriba por que con el cuerpo que tiene este chico la única que cayo cuando chocaron fue Hermione. Cuando de repente vio aun lado de sus pies una pluma color plata.

El agacho su mano para recogerla cuando….

No la toques-dijo Herm a draco

A draco no le importo y la levanto la observo un momento detalladamente y dijo- ¿Qué es esto Granger?…

Es algo que no te incube, ahora regrésame mi invitación-dijo Herm pero cuando se dirigía a quitarle la pluma. (**n/a:Para esto ella ya se había levantado**)

Ha esto es la invitación para el Baile…umm-dijo Draco con un sonrisa de esa sarcástica que tiene el.

Si-dijo Herm

Vaya y me imagino que pensaba invitarme no es cierto….-dijo de manera irónica y sarcásticamente ególatra Draco

Si claro.-contesto Herm

Ah...sí-Pues aquí me tienes-dijo Draco de manera también burlonamente sarcástica

Te iba estaba buscando para invitarte al Baile- dijo ella también de manera sarcástica--¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?-sabiendo que lo esto eran sus repentinas peleas y sacadas de sarcasidades de ambos y una pelea de miradas que matarían a cualquiera.

Claro acepto muy complacido tu invitación Granger-dijo Draco con un voz sarcástica y algo sensual (**n/a: nadie imagino esa respuesta ni menos él**)

En ese momento hubo una pequeña explosión de la pluma y en ese instante a los 2 en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular apareció un anillo color dorado y un diamante. En ese momento Hermione dio un grito

Noooooo…-dijo Hermione

Que rayos te pasa-dijo draco levantando una ceja y sonriendo cínicamente

Lo que el no sabia… lo iba a averiguar en un momento y un nuevo sentimiento nacer dentro de él…

BUENO ES TODOPOR EL MOMENTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…Darkredsun


	2. Una pelea, un Beso y la aceptación

Esta es la 2 parte de mi fantfits espero que les guste

* * *

cap anterior 

En ese momento hubo una pequeña explosión de la pluma y en ese instante a los 2 en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular apareció un anillo color dorado y un diamante. En ese momento Hermione dio un grito

Noooooo…-dijo Hermione

Que rayos te pasa-dijo draco levantando una ceja y sonriendo cínicamente

* * *

Capitulo 2—Una pelea, un Beso y la aceptación—

-No…por las barbas de Merlín-dijo ella histérica y al borde de un ataque de nervios (n/a: ya había desaparecido la pluma)

-Jajaja –dijo draco pero el no se había percatado de la situación la verdad el no sabia nada de lo de la pluma

-Mira Granger como se destruyo tu tonta pluma-dijo draco

-Eres un estupido o que como te atreves a contestar mi pregunta –dijo un Hermione muy enojada- nunca imagine que contestar con un SI estupido no sabes que era esa pluma¿verdad?

-No, lo debería de saberlo Sangre sucia- dijo draco

-Eres un idiota esa pluma es la invitación y al mismo tiempo es el pase para que se formen las parejas--dijo Hermione con una voz exasperada y enojada

-Como dijiste...-dijo el rubio

-Eres un idiota!!! Sabe la que haz hecho-dijo la Hermione

-Jajaja – reía Draco

-Deja de reírte y ponte serio imbecil no sabes lo que acaba de pasar.

Cuando este se detuvo de reír y se percato en lo que traía en su dedo anular. Este miro a la castaña de modo para poder verla a los ojos.

-Ok. …pero que rayos!! Es estoque tengo en mi dedo Granger- dijo Draco en voz de sorprendido y enojado.(**n/a: apenas se dio cuenta de la situación con el anillo; la única que se había dado cuanta desde un principio fue Herm)**

-Esto es nuestra invitación- ella le mostraba al mismo tiempos tomando también la mano de el y juntando los 2 anillos para que se vieran- es nuestra pase para el baile de San Valentín y por desgracia somos pareja- terminando de decir esto Hermione.

**Es que tu no estabas en mis planes  
que yo te amara para siempre  
pero fuiste como un ángel  
hasta vida me salvo  
**

-Que??oO-dijo Draco

En ese momento él la tomo de los hombros con sus delicadas y largas mano algo frías y la atrajo pego hacia la pared y de acerco a ella y en cuestión de un pregunta y al mismo tiempo de reclamo para decirle cara a cara (n/a: solo los separa unos 30cm) después de unos instantes la vio a los ojos. Sus miradas se fijaron muy profundamente por un largo tiempo una mirada marrón con una mirada gris; intentando ver en los ojos de ella si lo que decía era verdad

En un intento por hacer una pregunta lentamente Draco abrió sus finos labios y pregunto:

-Granger!! Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir que somos pareja para el baile por culpa de estos anillos-Dijo Draco en forma de murmullo, preocupado por la respuesta y mirando eso ojos marrón

-Sí.. Por desgracia.. Si – dijo Ella

**Me aposté que podría engañarte fácilmente  
no fue fácil pero un día sucedió  
busque después mil formas de humillarte  
es así como confundí a mi corazón**

!¿Qué?¡-Dijo el tratando de captar la información dada. "Bajando su cabeza levemente como diciendo esto no es verdad no me esta ocurriendo a mi" (n/a: Él aun mantenía sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y la tenia acorralada en la pared)

-Pero aun hay algo que debes saber-dijo Hermione con una voz temerosa la reacción que él podría tener contra ella

-Hay algo más aun todavía-dijo Draco

-Si, que estos anillos nos hacen aparte de ser parejas para le Baile… también… vamos a hacer la pareja que hará un… baile… especial….enfrente de todas las casa y terminando con un beso.

**Entre el amor y el odio  
esta la línea del perdón  
cruzarla significa dale vida a esta pasión**

-¿!Que¡?-Dijo draco en un tono de enojo y tratando de entender la información dada

-Si o me vas a salir que ahora estas sordo también a parte de imbecil y tardo

A mi no me insultas ratón de biblioteca

-Hurón

-imbecil

-traga libros

Ella tomo una boca de aire y inmenso a decir si parar y ser interrumpida

-Eres un egocéntrico, niño de papi, idiota, retrasado mental, un narcisista y …- dijo ella ya con su ultimo aliento

"Él pensó cuando se va a callar Granger, necesito hacer algo"

Volvió a tomar aire y se estabilizo para volver a hablar pero algo le impidió hablar. Por que sus labios fueron bloqueados por los finos y suaves labios de Draco. Ella mantenía sus labios apretados y con los ojos abierto. Cuando ya no pudo mantener la resistencia fusiono sus labios con los labios de el y se dieron un avorazados beso

**Y aunque el orgullo a veces  
pueda mas que la razón  
y aunque el alma se cierre  
para que entre el amor **

**Entre el amor y el odio  
me enamoro mas de ti  
como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
viven hoy dentro de mi  
**

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire por que es necesario para la vida.

Abriendo sus parpados lentamente y fijando su mirada uno del otro, cuando ambas miradas penetraban el, Ser del otro sus mentes parecían estar en blanco no sabian que decir.

**Es que tu no estabas en mis planes  
que yo te amara para siempre  
pero fuiste como un ángel  
hasta vida me salvo **

Entre el amor y el odio  
esta la línea del perdón  
cruzarla significa dale vida a esta pasión

Ella se llevo una mano a sus labios recien besados por Draco y Pensó:

"Me he besado con Malfoy"-dijo Herm

mientras draco pasaba su lengua por sus finos labios recordando esos carnosos labios de la castaña y disfrutandolo, esa sensación nueva

Luego pensó "Que deliciosos estan los labios de Granger tiene un sabor a fresas"

"Como he besado a ese hurón, bueno en realidad él me beso y yo le correspondí, como es posible esto él es mi enemigo declarado" decia Hermione su mente mientra reflexionaba lo acabo de pasar.

"como bese a Granger ¿Por qué? Bueno a mi no me gusta que me insulte y la unica forma de callarla fue esa pero ¿Por qué?"–decia Draco

"pero la verdad no besa nada mal y esos fino labios y ese sabor y olor a mentol en su boca"decia Hermione " pero que estoy pensando"

"Bueno reflexionando los hechos pasados Granger no esta nada mal pero ¿Por qué la bese? Será que siento algo…. No quitate esa idea tonta… recuerda ella es una sangre sucia" Decia Draco

"¿Cómo ,Por que, Cual es la razon por que bese a Malfoy" esas ideas, cuestiones y reflexiones pasaban rapidamente en la mente de Hermione

Parecia que hubieran pasado horas reflexionado la situación pero en realidad solo habian pasado 2 minutos del aquel momento desde que se besaron y se separaron y se miraron a los ojos**  
**

**Y aunque el orgullo a veces  
pueda mas que la razón  
y aunque el alma se cierre  
para que entre el amor **

Entre el amor y el odio  
me enamoro mas de ti  
como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
viven hoy dentro de mi

Cuando uno de los 2 estaba a punto de hablar abrieron lentamente su boca pero no pudieron decirnada volveron a reflexionar el asunto unos segundos mas y…

**  
Por mas que lo pienso no comprendo  
como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo  
que me muero por estar cerca de ti **

" que le voy a decir a ella" – decia draco

"que le voy a preguntar, como comienzo, no soporto esta situación"-decia Herm

"ya se…Pero como afronto lo que acabo de hacer… Será que si siento algo por ella… No es absolutamente imposible…"- Decia Draco

Entre el amor y el odio  
esta la línea del perdón  
cruzarla significa dale vida a esta pasión

" Que hago esta situación me agobia"- decia Herm para si misma.

Cuando terminaron de reflexionar y ya iban a empezar a halaro parecia eso hablo Draco primero.

-No creas que fue agradable para mi besarte ni te ilusiones-dijo desden un aire de superioridad, orgullos y arrogante pose

-Pues para mi no fue un gusto tampoco… ni creas que me agrado que me hayas besado asi por que sí- dijo un her enojada y algo nerviosa

Pues para mi me parecio lo contrario…aparte deberias estar alagada de que te bese no cualquiera besa a Draco Malfoy Cualquiera estuviera deciosa de un beso mio o haber estado en tu lugar… a parte te bese por que…-dijo draco pero no pudo responder por que el tampoco tenia la respuesta de lo que hizo

¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione

pues por que…- dijo Draco

pues dime-dijo herm llevandose sus manos a su cadera y moviendo un pie tamporeando en el piso y tambien mordiendose los labios, esperanso la respuesta de Draco y algo nerviosa por la respuesta de él

Habian pasado ya 5minutos y no le habia respondido y de repente de tanto nerviosismo se mordio muy fuerte sus labios haciendola sangrar levemente. Ellos mantenian un contacto visual muy penetrante

Ella se acerco a el un como mas quedado casi sus caras muy unidas y ella le volvio a preguntar

Dime por que me Besaste-dijo ella cerca de él y viendo un rostro fijamente

Pues… Porrr… queee… yo…- Dijo él vio los labios de ella empezaron a sangrar por la mordiada que se habia dado y se acerco le lamio la pequeña gota de sangre que acababa de salir de la mordida y empezo a pesar la lentamente. Fue un beso lleno de Dulcura

Ella acepto ese besó y entre abrio sus labios un poco para que la lengua de el pentretrace su boca con sus labios haciendo que el sabor mentolado de su boca penetrara ese maravilloso sabor que a ella en ese momento le parecia que estuviera bebiendo un elixir delicioso.

El sonrio un poco y continuo besandola dando se cuenta el uno del otro que realmente sentian algo.

Cuando de separaron se volvieron a ver a los ojo

Pues por que queria ver como besabas para el día del Baile. Dijo el en pose de orgullos y no queriendo aceptar lo que realmente sentia

Ha… con que eso era, bueno- dijo ella levantando rapidamente y sin previo aviso una de sus manos y pensando en darle tremendo bofeton

Cuando Hermione estaba apunto de plantarle tremendo bofeton él detuvo ; tomo su mano y la paso Por su mejilla para que ella sintese las suaves manos de ella y haciendo que ella sintiese la piel palida, del rostro del rubio.

- Al principio fue esa mi primera intención pero al sentir el saborte tus labios y darme cuenta que tu… Me hiciste sentir…- Él estaba a punto se decir que sentia repùlsion por ella pero de la nada dijo otra cosa- algo...que no puedo describir...creoo...que es aaaaa...

- ¿Que dilo ya?-dijo Herm

- Amor-finalizo draco

**  
Y aunque el orgullo a veces  
pueda mas que la razón  
y aunque el alma se cierre  
para que entre el amor **

Entre el amor y el odio  
me enamoro mas de ti  
como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
viven hoy dentro de mi

Como dos sentimientos tan distintos  
viven hoy dentro de mi

* * *

Espero que les guste ydisculpequeno lohay apodidosubr eldia de S.Valentin pero, me surguieron planes con mis amigos. Pues graciasa los que andan leyendo mi fantfitc y espero que les siga agradando...atte darkred-sun 


	3. La confeccion

Aquí va la el siguiente capitulo discúlpeme!!!! Por no haberlo actualizado pero he tenido exámenes y muchas ideas para otras historia y con tantos proyectos en puerta tanto en la uni como en esta pagina pero les prometo que ahorita que empiece junio estare libres escribiré los capítulos y los subiere y prometo que seran mas largos. please dejen Reviews

**"" :pensamiento de los personajes**

**... :continuan**

**- : diálogos**

**n/a nota de la autora**

Pues por que queria ver como besabas para el día del Baile. Dijo el en pose de orgullos y no queriendo aceptar lo que realmente sentia

Ha… con que eso era, bueno- dijo ella levantando rapidamente y sin previo aviso una de sus manos y pensando en darle tremendo bofeton

Cuando Hermione estaba apunto de plantarle tremendo bofeton él detuvo ; tomo su mano y la paso Por su mejilla para que ella sintese las suaves manos de ella y haciendo que ella sintiese la piel palida, del rostro del rubio.

- Al principio fue esa mi primera intención pero al sentir el sabor de tus labios y darme cuenta que tu… Me hiciste sentir…- Él estaba a punto se decir que sentia repùlsion por ella pero de la nada dijo otra cosa- algo...que no puedo describir...creoo...que es aaaaa...

- ¿Que dilo ya?-dijo Herm

- Amor-finalizo draco

* * *

**Capitulo 3 --La confesión--**

¿¿¿¿Qué????oO- dijo ella sorprendida de la respuesta de draco

Pues…Si….estoy enamorado de ti Hermione Jane Granger- dijo Draco y de inmediato la abrazo la atrajo de nuevo hacia el y la volvio a Besar

Ella acepto el beso habia quedado impactada ante la respuesta del chico. Como era posible que su enemigo a muerte le estuviera dando tremenda confesión

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo herm después de haberse separado de ese tal dulce beso pregunto

Lo que escuchaste mione-dijo Draco, el bajo la cabeza y la coloco bajo su menton

No, es verdad estas jugando conmigo-dijo herm, estaba escondida en l pecho del chico, y podía escucha, la ronca voz del chico

No, mione yo no puedo jugar con lo que siento por ti- dijo Draco

(n/a: la que no sabían es que la bendita pluma tenia también un hechizo, de la verdad de los corazón, que decía lo que mas anhelaba los corazones, para que no hubierse problema ha la hora de la invitación)

Malfoy, creo que esto es ridículo tu jueguito, luego no vemos en la torre y hablamos de este incidente luego- dijo Herm, podía oir los latidos del corazón del chico como retumba, su torax y como daba un respira,y como suspiraba para inhalara el exquisito olor del perfume del chico.

Después ella, por un momento su razon regreso, se separo lentamente del chico y salió de ahí, disparada.

Herm salió del pasillo y se dirigió hacia los terrenos y de ahí se dirigió a lago, para poder reflexionar lo que había sucedido hacia unos instantes

continuara...

* * *

Para los que les haya gustado dejen Reviews, please, tambien les voy a decir como se va a llamar el proximo capitulo para los que son muy muy fieles lectores y amigos

EL SECRETO

bueno lo que les pisoo solo esque dejen Reviews please o comentarios,bueno les deje un besito

Atte.Darkredsun


	4. agradecimiento autora

-----------**Hola a todos por este medio quiero agradecerles a todos los k han leído mi FF y agradecerles su grata compresión, YA QUE EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES DE JUNIO Y JULIO ESTABA VIENDO LO DE MIS EXAMENS FINALES Y VIENDO MIS CLAIFICACIONE Y PARA DECIRLES K YA ENTOY EN EL 3 AÑO DE MI CARRERA , UFFF!! YA ALA MITAD, JAJA, BUENO TAMBIEN POR UNA LIGERA FALTA DE INSPIRACION PORK ME TENIA K ECONCENTRAR A MI PRIORIDAD, OSEA MI CARRERA, DE AHI les agradezco k los ke sean nuevos no se desanime y los k me conocen de como escribo y k aveces tardo un poco; espero su infinita compresion y k siga así en poco tiempo subiere actualización de todas mis historias y unas nuevas k me acabo de inventar, bendita sea la inspiración y el relax, gracias a dios ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar y escribir y tiene poquito k fui a ver la nueva peli de Harry Potter esta muy bien aunque siente k le faltaron cosa pero no importa ya en un rato me tendrán de nuevo y con nuevas casa k pasaran en cada historia con algunos giros inesperados y nuevas tendencias, ajaj**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos, los k han dejado REVIEWS y también a laos k no pero leen estas historia k escribo, darles las gracias y en muy pronto tendrán actualizaciones-----**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS**

**atte. Darkredsun**


	5. El Secreto

Bueno aqui sigo viva jaja, bueno el tiempo ya casi no tengo pero cuando tengo estoy escribiendo,espero que me dejen reviews para que me inspiren a seguir escribiendo, siempre me gusta saber de todos losque leen este Fanfict.

Malfoy, creo que esto es ridículo tu jueguito, luego no vemos en la torre y hablamos de este incidente luego- dijo Herm, podía oír los latidos del corazón del chico como retumba, su tórax y como daba un respira, y como suspiraba para inhalara el exquisito olor del perfume del chico.

Después ella, por un momento su razón regreso, se separo lentamente del chico y salió de ahí, disparada.

Herm salió del pasillo y se dirigió hacia los terrenos y de ahí se dirigió a lago, para poder reflexionar lo que había sucedido hacia unos instantes

* * *

Cap. 4--El secreto—

* * *

Mientras Hermione están reflexionando lo sucedido hacia unos momento con Draco, no podía creer que se había besado con su archienemigo declarado, como podía pasar eso por la barbas de Merlín y pasaba, será que???

Mientras pensaba una manera de poder

1º quitarse ese bendito anillo

2º que nadie se enterara que seria pareja de Malfoy

3º que pararía cuando se enteran sus amigos de se había besado con el hurón!!!

Mientras que ella se debatía dentro de su mente, no pudo escuchar que muy cerca de ella un joven de ojos verde esmeralda y se sentaba a su lado

Hermi, que te pasa- decía el chico

Yo, nada…y tu como estas??-dijo Herm

Pues la verdad algo preocupado ya sabes lo del baile de San Valentín- dijo Harry

SIP, no lo dijo la profesora de adivinaciones- dijo Herm

Entonces sabes lo de las invitaciones que andan casi todas las chicas como locas buscando a los chicos para declararles su amor o para una cita…verdad- dijo Harry algo preocupado

SIP… lo se- dijo Herm- aunque no creo que sea de preocuparse Harry

Eso dilo por ti Herm que eres una chica, - decía Harry con una voz algo de preocupación y miedo de acoso- porque nosotros los chicos ahorita parecemos que fuéramos una presas a casar

En ese momento Herm se echo a rei, como pero luego volvió a su posición de seriedad

Bueno, Harry tienes un poco de razón en tu conclusión- dijo Herm- Pero no creo que eso realmente te preocupe, verdad??

Bueno… la verdad es… que a mi… me gustaría que…que…otra persona… me invitara…alguien quien me conozca-dijo Harry nervioso

OOhhhh!!- dijo herm- osea quieres que Ginny te invite

Pero…pero..co….ccoc…mmmo..sabe eso tu-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado el chico- de que me gusta Ginny

Harry, es obvio que te gusta, aparte es la intuición de una chica- dijo Herm

Tanta obvio soy- dijo Harry

No tanto Harry, pero si quieres ir con Ginny por que no la interceptas y le dices que a ti te gustaría ir con ella-dijo Herm

Tienes razón Herm, eso hare- dijo Harry

Mientras Harry volvia al castillo a buscar a Ginny en la biblioteca, primero para esconderse y otro por que seria el lugar donde la podría encontrar; por cierto si la encontró leyendo una novela y ella algo concentrada en su lectura no sepercato de la presencia de Harry hasta que sento al lado de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, y ella reacciono le dijo:

Ahhy..Me asustaste Harry-dijo Ginny

Lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo harry

Lo bueno que eras tu,-dijo Ginny- por que pensé que eras…

Que era quien Ginny-dijo algo preocupado Harry

Aummm, pues otra cosa- dijo Ginny

Como que otra cosa- dijo algo confundido Harry

Es que andaba leyendo una historia de la revista Corazón de Bruja-dijo Ginny-y creí que eras el asechador, jaja

Como???-dijo Harry- ahh!! Ok ya te entendí, y como te ha ido Ginny?

Pues bien gracias por preguntar Harry-dijo Ginny

Oye Ginny ya te enteraste de baile que se esta organizando para San Valentin- dijo Harry

Si, ya no ha avisado a todas la chicas- dijo Ginny

Ahh, que bueno- dijo Harry- solo quería saber si ya sabias y ya invistaste a alguien Ginny

Essstee yo- dijo alog nerviosa giiny y empezando a ponerse roja- no aun no he invitado a alguien; es que no se si esa persona me corresponda

Como Ginny si eres una linda chica- dijo Harry también poniendo se un poco rojito- cualquier chico aceptaría ir contigo y el que no aceptara la verdad es un tonto

Bueno, es si lo se pero me gustaría ir con ese chico - dijo Ginny- pero no se si quiera el o ya lo haya invitado alguien mas por que yo se que es muy acosado por las chicas

Pero Ginny invítalo, no creo que te rechace o primero pregúntale si ya lo incito alguien – dijo Harry- y si no saca tu valor como Griffindor que somos

Bueno, cambiando un poquito de tema, Harry ya tienes pareja con quien ir al baile???- dijo Ginny

Bueno, la verdad no aun, estado huyendo todo el dia de las chicas desde que me entere de lo del baile…- dijo Harry – aparte a mi me gustaría que me invitara alguien a que yo conociera bien

Ahhhh: ( Bueno- dijo algo desilusionada Ginny pensando que esperaba que Chong lo invitara

De hecho espero que sea alguien a que conozco muy bien y espero que esa persona también aceptase ir conmigo- dijo Harry

Bueno, Harry esperemos que esa persona te invite…- dijo Ginny algo triste y bajo por un instante su cabeza

Si de hecho me gustaría que esa persona me viera a los ojos ahorita y se diera cuenta de todo lo que siento por ella- dijo Harry y en ese momento tomo con una mano el mentó de Ginny y la hizo ver sus ojos color esmeralda.

En ese instante sus mirada chocaron, los ojos color marrón de Ginny con los ojos esmeralda de Harry y ahí ella pudo percatarse de que todo el momento estaba hablando era de ella.

Este Harry… yo... digo..tu- dijo algo sonrojada Ginny y tartamudeante

Si, Ginny- dijo Harry

Este Harry… yo te quiero preguntar si… te gustaría ir conmigo al…-dijo Ginny

Al baile- termino la frase Harry- Claro seria un honor ir con la chica mas linda de Griffindor.

En ese instante apareció en la mano de Harry un anillo de oro y también en la mano de Ginny un anillo y luego en unos estantes salieron de la nada en todo el castillo donde empezaron a anunciar que ellos serian la pareja representante de Griffindor. (N/a: ahh!! Que lindo y algo perturbador y decepcionante para las otras chicas)

continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que dejen Reviews, please besitos

atte Darkredsun


	6. La presentación

Este Harry… yo... digo..tu- dijo algo sonrojada Ginny y tartamudeante

Si, Ginny- dijo Harry

Este Harry… yo te quiero preguntar si… te gustaría ir conmigo al…-dijo Ginny

Al baile- termino la frase Harry- Claro seria un honor ir con la chica mas linda de Griffindor.

En ese instante apareció en la mano de Harry un anillo de oro y también en la mano de Ginny un anillo y luego en unos estantes salieron de la nada en todo el castillo donde empezaron a anunciar que ellos serian la pareja representante de Griffindor. (N/a: ahh! Que lindo y algo perturbador y decepcionante para las otras chicas)

**-Presentación de parejas –**

Por otro lado encontrábamos a en los jardines de hogwart encontrábamos una hica rubia de ojos azul celeste que trasmitían inocencia y amabilidad sentada bajo uno de los grandes roble, cuando cierto pelirojo de ojos azules como el mar se sienta a su lado

Hola luna, ¿ que haces?- preguntaba el joven Ronald

Hola ron bueno es que ando viendo a los Blibbler-dijo la dulce luna con una sonrisa

¿Que? bueno no importa! – dijo Ronald

De repente sin que el momento o la situación se diera luna comento- oye ron ya tiene pareja para el baile, ¿digo? – con una leve sonrise y un poco de rubor en su mejillas y bajando la mirada

Ron jamás se imagino que la chica lo invitara de una forma algo repentina al él al baile por lo cual es respondió – bueno la verdad ando huyendo de otras locas pero no todavía no me han invitado- poniéndose todo rojo también y desviando su mirada y continuando a hablar- la verdad si me gustaría ir con alguien que conociera

De repente la elocuas lunita pregunto (n/a ahh a mi luna se me hace una persona super linda asi que a ver qué sucede con estos, jajaj)- Ron te gustaría ir conmigo al baile, bueno claro si no tienes inconveniente – poniendo rojísima como la misma cabellera del pelirrojo y desviando otra vez su vista jajaj

Tartamudeando saliendo de la impresión esto pelirrojo dijo-yooooo… digo…. Ssiii…sii me gustaría – poniéndose mas rojo que sabe que ( n/a mas rojo que un tomate , no creo más rojo que un... no se usted imagínenlo jajaj)

En ese instante apareció en la mano de Ron un anillo de oro y también en la mano de Luna un anillo y luego en unos estantes salieron de la nada en todo el castillo donde empezaron a anunciar que ellos serian la pareja representante de ravenclaw

Mientras mas personas empezaban a formar e invitar a los chicos al baile apenas habían salido 2 parejas que oficiarían el baile de apertura, por los menos así se veían los estante de la entrada del comedor y de cada una de las casas, los nombres de las parejas

Felicidades a la parejas que harán la apertura del baile de san Valentín

**Representando a ****Griffindor**

Harry Potter junto con Ginebra Weasley

**Repres****entando a Ravenclaw**

Luna Lovegood junto con Ronald Weasley

**Representando a ****Hufflepuff**

Hanna Abbott y Ernie Macmillan

Aun faltaba, una pareja por salir seleccionada y también la pareja que iba a se sorpresa!

Cuando termino de leer el pequeño anuncio junto con todos los estandartes que estaban por todo la escuela

Mientras en los pensamientos de la pobre de hermione pasaban estos pensamientos "claro al rato que se entrenque nosotros somos las pareja sorpresa; osea Malfoy y yo, pero claro nosotros no iban a divulgarlo para nada no están tan locos aunque Draco estaba raro, o por Melin desde cuando le digo al huron Draco, mmm aunque su nombre suena muy sexy, no hermy que te esta pasando"

Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba hacia sus sala común después de la pequeña platica de autoayuda para Harry, caminaba algo distraído con su discusión mental cuando de repente choca sin querer con algo o mejor dicho con alguien

Aunch! - dijo herm y cayó al suelo

Lo siento no me fije por donde iba, te encuentras bien- dijo un joven de manera educada

Si,- contesto herm, pero cuando levanto la vista para disculparse también y ver de quien se trataba se encontraba cara a cara con el capitán del equipo de Griffindor

Ohh! Lo siento déjame ayudarte – dijo Oliver Wood un chico de cabellera castaña y de ojos color castaños, con una sonrisa tímida, este le tendió la mano para ayudar a hermione a levantarse

Gracias - contesto con un sonrisa tímida de parte de hermione, al verse de frente veo que recién regresaba el capitán de su practica la verdad es que era un chico muy alto con una complexión atlética excelente y la verdad muy sexy

Hola hermione, no te había visto ¿cómo has estado? – dijo el capitán intentando romper un poco el hielo del momento que se hizo entre los dos.

Muy bien Wood la verdad, hasta ahorita iba un poco distraída en mi pensamiento y no me di cuenta - dijo hermione _ y en su mente que guapo es temerlo de cerca_

Ahh! Bueno eso esta muy bien pero hermione, no me digas por el apellido somos de la misma casa y aparte nos conocemos desde hace mucho mejor llámame por mi nombre Oliver- dijo de una forma algo seductora y algo también de reproche por así decirlo

Bueno Oliver yo me retiro- ya se iba a retirar hermione a su sala común y por que se sentía algo confusa por todo lo que acaba de pasar, cuando una mano agarro su brazo derecho y la detuvo

Espera hermione no se si ya te enteraste de que… dijo Wood algo nervioso

Si Oliver de…- dijo hermione y en su interior_ no que no se hayan enterado aun toda la escuela que voy con Draco…mmm no que digo con el estúpido de Malfoy, necesito llegar y reacomodar mis pensamiento._

Bueno es que me preguntaba hermione si ya habías invitado a alguien al baile digo no se si ya estas enterada o ya invitaste a alguien- dicho esto con una voy algo seductora y tímida al mismo tiempo

Bueno yoo….- dijo herm _ rayos solo esto me falta iba invitar a Oliver y por la culpa de estúpido malfoy no puedo rayos y mas por Merlín como me pasa esto ami.._

_Bueno esto es una re entrega de este FF que inico hace ya algunos algo que deje por flata de tiempo para ahora prometo a todos que lo terminare y por lo menos una vez por semana actualizar.._

_Saludos besos y mucho reviews_

_Atte Darkred_sun_


End file.
